Dragon Knight in Shining Armor
by Ability King KK
Summary: After the TonosamaGekomon incident, Mimi starts seeing Taichi a little differently. Michi.


**Time for a _Digimon_ one-shot and this one takes place during _Adventure 01_. There needs to be more _Adventure 01_ fics.**

**-:-**

Mimi awoke with a start. She just had a strange dream that was a very exaggerated version of her recent encounter with TonosamaGekomon.

In the dream, she was dressed as a princess and trapped in a tower by the "evil" Frog Lord. Then suddenly, an armored knight appeared out of nowhere and slew the Frog Lord with his mighty sword. Once TonosamaGekomon was defeated, the knight – who remarkably looked like a humanoid Greymon for some reason – freed her from her imprisonment. When she asked him to remove his helmet so she could see the face of her savior, he obliged and revealed that under the helmet was none other than Taichi!

Back in reality, the cinnamon-haired girl blushed darkly as she glanced over at the leader of the Chosen Children, who was sleeping no less than a few feet away. She really wanted to talk to him right now, but that would mean waking him up, which in turn would most likely wake up Jou, Gomamon, Agumon, and Palmon. She really wanted to talk to him alone.

With a sigh, the young girl decided to try to go back to sleep and hope that she could talk to Taichi tomorrow.

-:-

The sunlight shined brightly upon the campsite, waking Mimi in the process. With a groan, she sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" called out a voice.

Turning to where the voice came from, Mimi locked her sights a grinning Taichi, who was currently stoking the campfire.

A faint blush on her cheeks, she turned away and acted as if she was looking for the others, who she just now noticed were not there.

"Where's everyone else?" questioned the princess.

"Jou and the Digimon went off to find some food for breakfast. I hope they get back soon though. I'm starving!" exclaimed the bushy-haired eleven-year-old as he rubbed his growling stomach.

Mimi let out a few giggles. It was then that Jou and the Digimon returned, food in hand.

"We brought fish!" exclaimed Gomamon, holding up their catch.

"We also found some fruit for dessert," said Palmon with a smile. She set the fruit on the ground and started to sort them out.

After a breakfast of fish and fruit, the small group headed out to find the rest of their friends. Their progress unfortunately was halted when they came upon a rickety rope bridge.

"Are we really going to cross this?" questioned Jou, not liking how unsafe the bridge looked.

"I don't see any other way across," replied Taichi.

"Do you think it's safe though?" asked Agumon, looking up at his partner.

"…Maybe if we go one at a time it should be okay. Just be careful when crossing."

Nodding in agreement, it was time to cross the bridge. Jou went first, followed by Gomamon, Palmon, and then Agumon. Next it was Mimi's turn, but…

"No! I don't want to cross that thing! What if the ropes snap and I fall to my death?" questioned the frightened ten-year-old girl.

"Mimi, you're not going to fall. Jou and the Digimon crossed with no problems and so will you," said Taichi with a sigh.

"But…but…"

"Look, Mimi, if I have to, I will carry you across myself. Now what's it going to be?" questioned the Child of Courage as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Mimi couldn't help the blush that spread across her face at the thoughts of her "knight" holding her in his arms running through her head. As tempting as it was for her to want to be in his arms, her fear of that old bridge was greater.

"I'm not going over that bridge and that's final!" stated the Child of Purity, crossing her own arms.

"Suit yourself."

The next thing Mimi knew was that she let out a squeak of surprise when Taichi lifted her off the ground and started carrying her across the bridge. Face all red, she quickly wrapped her arms around Taichi's neck and hugged herself close in hopes that she didn't fall or that Taichi didn't drop her.

"T-Taichi-kun! What do you think you are doing?!" squeaked the red-faced Mimi as she glared up at Taichi.

Taichi in turned glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow. Taichi-kun? When did she start calling him that? Putting that thought away for now, he decided to answer her question. "What does it look like? I'm carrying you over the bridge," explained Taichi. He then gave her a grin. "Besides, I had figured a princess of your stature would like this kind of treatment."

Once again Mimi's face heated up. Did he know about her feelings? Not knowing what to do at the moment, she buried her face in his shoulder, hoping to hide her blush.

"Sh-Shut up, Taichi no baka!" came the muffled replied.

Taichi let out a few chuckles at her behavior. "Don't be like that, Mimi. Anyway, we've made it across!"

The young cinnamon-haired girl lifted her head to see that Taichi was right. They were on the other side of the bridge and in one piece as well! She then noticed that the others were staring at her while she was still in Taichi's arms. Wiggling out of his grasp, Mimi walked off in hopes to cool off her embarrassment. Palmon followed close behind.

"What's wrong with Mimi?' asked Jou, turning to Taichi.

"I have no idea."

-:-

"Taichi no baka, making fun of me like that," muttered Mimi with a pout.

"What did he do, Mimi?" asked Palmon.

"He was just being a jerk!" exclaimed the pink wearing girl. _'I can't believe I thought of him as a shining knight.'_

Continuing on with their trek through the forest, Mimi and Palmon stopped when a sudden thud echoed through the area. Mimi started to get scared when trees started to fall as if they were being just being pushed down. This happened to be true as the next thing they knew was the trees were crushed to splinters as a large Digimon came onto the path.

It was a large black-skinned ape-like Digimon with white fur covering most of its body. Its right arm was deformed looking, as it was in reality a cannon. The Digimon looked over to where Mimi and Palmon and gave a sharp-toothed grin.

"Hehehehe," laughed the Digimon, as it looked ready to fight.

"Wh-What is that thing?" questioned Mimi, not liking that grin.

"That's Gorimon, a Beast Man Digimon. We must have stepped into his territory," explained Palmon. "Mimi! I'll need to evolve to fend him off!"

"Right!"

Mimi pulled out her Digivice, but before she could activate it, Gorimon smacked Palmon away with great force, causing the Plant Digimon to slam into a tree. The force of the blow knocked out Palmon.

"Palmon!" cried out Mimi, scared for her friend.

"Now I'll show you real power!" exclaimed Gorimon as he aimed his canon at Mimi.

"**Mega Flame!"**

Looking up when he heard the voice, Gorimon received a face full of embers as a stream of fire engulfed him. Turning around, Mimi saw that the source of the flames was none other than Greymon.

"Mimi! Are you okay?" questioned Taichi as he ran up to her.

Instead of getting an answer, all Taichi got was a tearful girl launching herself at him.

"Taichi-kun!" cried Mimi, burying her face in his shoulder. He could feel the dampness from her tears.

"You're going to pay for that!" growled Gorimon as he stood up.

"I don't think so! Finish him off, Greymon!" called out Taichi, wrapping his arms protectively around Mimi.

"Right!" roared Greymon as he charged forward. **"Great Antler!"**

Gorimon had no time to retaliate as Greymon surprised him when the Dinosaur Digimon lifted him up with his horns and tossed him in the air.

"**Mega Flame!"**

The scorching heat hit dead on and Gorimon yelled in pain. The flame became too much for the Beast Man though and was soon deleted. Once Gorimon was gone, Greymon turned back into Agumon and Taichi tried to comfort Mimi.

"It's okay now, Mimi. He's gone."

"Arigatou, Taichi-kun," said Mimi, wiping away the tears. She then let out a gasp. "Palmon! She got hurt!"

The young girl turned to get Palmon, but stopped when she saw Jou carrying her over.

"She should be fine. She was just knocked unconscious," explained the Child of Honesty.

With a nod, Mimi took Palmon into her arms and held her close.

"Don't worry, Mimi! I'm sure Palmon will be up and running around before you know it!" exclaimed Gomamon with a smile.

"We might as well set up camp for the night. Once Palmon has recovered, we'll continue on," said Taichi.

Nodding in agreement, the other got to work.

-:-

Later that night, Taichi sat before the fire. He and Agumon were to be the lookout for part of the night, but unfortunately for Taichi, Agumon fell asleep.

'_Wish I could go to sleep,'_ grumbled Taichi in his head. Before he knew it, a figure suddenly sat next to him. Turning to see, he was surprised to see who it was. "Mimi? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"…I wanted to thank you again for saving me, Taichi-kun. First you saved me from TonosamaGekomon and then Gorimon. So thank you again," said Mimi with a shy smile.

Taichi gave her his signature grin. "It was no problem, Mimi! I'll always be there to help you out when you need it!"

Letting out a few giggles, Mimi couldn't help but find Taichi to be so cute. Gathering up her courage, Mimi leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Taichi's cheek, making him go red.

"Arigatou, Taichi-kun!" said Mimi as she leaned against his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"N-No problem, Mimi," replied the boy with a stutter. Glancing over at her, he found that she had fallen back to sleep.

If only he knew that her dreams were filled with a certain courageous knight of hers.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**It has been a very long time since I've watched the original _Digimon_, but I hopefully have gotten Taichi and the others in character. At least I hope as _Digimon_ is one of my favorite Jump series and I want to do it justice.**

**As you can see, this was a Michi (Taichi x Mimi) fic. It's too bad that didn't become canon, as it could have been possible for Mimi to develop some kind of feelings for Taichi, especially after the TonosamaGekomon incident. This was my take on that possibility.**

**Now I know Gorimon didn't officially appear until season two, but I went with him, as it was different. Monochromon and Tyranomon to me seemed too cliché to use. Plus the setting was a forest and a Gorimon is more likely to appear than the other two.**

**Anyway, this one-shot is done. My next _Digimon_ project will be a _Frontier_ fic and it will be Takumi (Takuya x Izumi), so keep an eye out for it.**


End file.
